All The Colors of the Rainbow
by xkaleidoscopex
Summary: What different colors represent to Byakuya and the demon-cat and the interesting stories that go with them.
1. Red

Byakuya and Yoruichi

What different colors represent to Bya-boo and the demon-cat and the story that goes along with them.

Red- The color of the ribbon Yoruichi had stolen

They were flying, flying like they had done so many times before. Blindly, they rushed through the cherry blossom trees that were just beginning to sprout tiny buds. Byakuya's heart raced along with them…in unadulterated anger.

_Damn that demon-cat! _He seethed. _That's the fifth hair-tie she's stolen from me this month. _He gritted his teeth and shunpoed faster. But it seemed no matter how fast he went he was never any closer to her. Her mocking laughter never became any louder and her taunts still came from a place just out of his reach. Out of his reach. Yoruichi was forever out of his reach.

As he chased her across the Kuchiki property he wondered, not for the first time, why he was even chasing her. He knew he couldn't catch her. _Because he was mad_, he thought. But why was he mad? He had numerous hair-ties and her taunts weren't any different from yesterday or the day before or the week before, though he had chased her just the same all those times as well. But why? This question disturbed him so much that he actually stopped dead in his tracks to contemplate this.

A second later Yoruchi appeared a few yards away looking perplexed and disappointed. "Tired already, Bya-boo?" she called jauntily. Usually the chase last a good hour and their chases had steadily been getting longer.

Byakuya crossed his arms and turned away from her, "This is stupid. Just give me my hair-tie back you demon-cat thief!"

Yoruichi laughed and shunpoed next to him, "You baka! You have to steal it back. I'm not gonna just hand it over to you after I just spent all that energy stealing it from you!" She ruffled his hair affectionately, "Where would the fun be in that?"

Byakuya slapped her hand away but not before noticing that his heart was beating faster, faster than he was angry with her, even faster than when he was chasing her. He glared at her. _Stupid demon-cat! What the hell was going on?_

She laughed again, completely unaware of his discomfort, "Well if you don't wanna play anymore-"

"We are NOT playing!" he corrected her heatedly.

"Right," she answered dismissively, "Well, how about we race back to the manor Bya-boo? I'm sure Ginrei-san is waiting impatiently for us- not that he would ever actually show such an unworthy an emotion as _impatience,_" she muttered wryly under her breath.

Byakuya's anger, already smoldering, flared up again, "HOW DARE YOU CRITIZE MY GRANDFATHER! And how dare you call him Ginrei-san! Have you no respect?!"

She looked at him, surprised, "On the contrary, I have the utmost respect for him. But," her eyes sparkled with mischief, "if you wish to defend the Kuchiki honor why don't you race me back to the manor?"

Byakuya glared at her, "Fine! I'll race you back BUT THAT'S IT! I'm never chasing-" but she had already taken off.


	2. Mocha

Mocha- The color of Yoruichi's skin

As Yoruichi had predicted, his grandfather was waiting for them in the sun room not looking at all impatient. Winded, frustrated, and undeniably the loser, Byakuya bowed apologetically to his grandfather, "I'm so sorry for the delay, Grandfather."

His grandfather nodded his head once, "Apology accepted Byakuya. Please sit down there is something I must tell you."

Yoruichi, who was already seated and sipping her tea, patted the cushion next her. He glared at her and purposefully chose a cushion furthest away from her. Yoruichi made a face and stuck her tongue out him. Byakuya just looked at her, disgusted. He couldn't believe that she was twenty years older than him.

"Byakuya, it is impolite to refuse a seat offered by a lady," rebuked his grandfather.

"But she's not a lady," blurted out Byakuya like it was common knowledge.

"Byakuya do not talk back to me," his grandfather did not raise his voice nor did his impassive expression leave his face, but Byakuya knew that this was the closest to being angry that he had ever seen his grandfather.

He shrank back meekly, "Sorry, Grandfather." _This is so unfair! _She _stuck her tongue out at me and _I'm _the one who gets in trouble. It's just not fair. _

"Go and sit next to your sensei Byakuya," ordered his Grandfather softly.

It wasn't until he was standing next to the cushion that the entirety of what his grandfather had just said hit me. "Sensei?" he stared at his grandfather in utter disbelief. "She's going to be my sensei?"

"Yes, Byakuya," replied his grandfather calmly, "That is what I wanted to tell you."  
Byajuya sank miserably onto the cushion next the demon-cat who was now to not only

be his greatest annoyance but also his sensei. It just wasn't fair.

Yoruichi on the other hand was finding entirely hilarious. She poked him playfully, "We'll get to spend more time together, Bya-boo. Don't worry, we'll have _lots _of fun."

Byakuya stared at her in horror. Fun? He could think of a lot of words to describe the situation but fun did not make the top 100. The demon-cat didn't seem bothered by his look of absolute horror. Instead, she calmly shrugged off her captain's haori and gracefully went back to sipping her tea.

And that's when his staring went from horrified to tentatively intrigued. He had never seen her without her haori on. Her bare shoulders were a dark brown mocha color, deep and bitter like coffee or smooth and rich like chocolate. _Definitely chocolate, _he mused. Then he shook himself. _Where the hell did that come from? _

Yet as she lifted her tea cup to her mouth he noticed how the muscles in shoulders rippled slightly and the sight sent shivers running down his spine.

"Byakuya," he jolted out of his confusing reverie and tore his eyes away from Yoruichi.

"Yes Grandfather?" he said politely.

His grandfather looked at him with what could almost be a bemused expression, "It is also impolite to stare at a lady, Byakuya, no matter how beautiful she is."

Yoruichi grinned as she watched the color rose to his face and a vein began to throb on his forehead. "Why, thank you, Ginrei-san. The compliment is much-"

"She is NOT beautiful!" Byakuya blurted out. Yoruichi stared at him. She had never seen so angry. "She-she is just a demon-cat and a thief."

"Oh really, Bya-boo?" she smirked, "Then why were you staring?"

He sputtered, "I was trying to figure out how someone as immature and ridiculous as you ever made it to be captain!"

Yoruichi snorted, "I see you didn't bother to call me ugly."

Byakuya was practically turning purple, "You-you demon-"

"That is enough Byakuya," now his grandfather really did look mad, "I am appalled and ashamed that you would behave so rudely to Yoruichi-san. I have never been so disappointed in you."

There was a deafening silence as Byakuya stared dumbstruck at his grandfather. He had never been reprimanded so sternly. He was ashamed that he had behaved to rudely in front of his grandfather, but he couldn't say that he regretted saying them to her per se.

"Apologize, Byakuya," commanded his grandfather.

Grudgingly, Byakuya swallowed his pride and turned to Yoruichi, "I apologize for my rudeness." His words were dull and forced.

Yoruichi smirked, "Apology accepted. I know you're not really sorry but trust me, tomorrow you will be."

Byakuya's heart sank and he slumped despondently on his cushion. He had forgotten that she was now his sensei. He would have to do everything she told him. He almost felt like crying, which was incredible for he never, _ever_ cried. His life was going to be hell.


	3. Gold

Hey people! I know y'all are reading cuz I see the stats and y'all aint review!!! wats with that? soooo PLEASE REVIEW!!! k thanks

I don't own bleach, I wish I was that genius.

Gold- The Color of Yoruichi eyes when she's mad

Byakuya's first training session was scheduled for next week. Needless to say, he was _not_ looking forward to it. What could he possibly learn from that ridiculous demon-cat? He thought as he stomped toward the second court guard squad's headquarters. Byakuya had never been in such a bad mood, even the time when Yoruichi had followed him to class as a cat and caused a huge fiasco. _Come to think of it_, he thought moodily, _the source of my anger is Yoruichi. _ This is a problem.

As he got closer to Yoruichi's headquarters he noticed that a large number of the stealth force were standing outside of the building. _No_, he thought, _they're _cowering _outside of the building. _ Curious, he decided to go around back and sneak in. Vaguely, he noted this something Yoruichi would do.

He crept through the back door and down the hall to the main room where he supposed Yoruichi might be (doubtlessly she was the cause for this trouble). As he got closer he could make out angry voices.

Byakuya slide the side door that led into the meeting back just in an inch. Five men from the stealth force were kneeling in the center of the room looking very sorry for themselves. But this was not the most surprising detail. No, what shocked him the most was Yoruichi herself who sat in the back of the room in a low chair. And she was angry. Very angry. In fact, she was strangely menacing and an air of authority surrounded her. Her face was hard and intimidating but it was her eyes that frightened Byakuya. Her irises were rimmed in gold and they were sharp like a cat's. Byakuya stared at her, transfixed. He had never seen this side of Yoruichi.

"So let me get this straight," she said slowly. Her voice was level but cold as ice. "You failed to complete the mission, left two of your comrades for dead, then had the nerve to show your faces back here. Is that correct?"

The five miserable men began to tremble but they whispered, "Hai."

"I see," Yoruichi murmured slowly, "And what do you think I should do? What do you think you deserve?"

They trembled even more. "D-Deserve?" rasped one of the men.

"We deserve to be dismissed," one voice rose unexpectedly and was surprisingly calm.

Yoruichi studied him, then quietly said, "No, I will dismiss any of you."

Soi Fon, who had been standing at Yoruichi's side cut in indignantly, "But Yoruichi-"

Yoruichi raised her head to stop her, "I am taicho, though I respect your opinion Soi Fon." She addressed the stunned men before her, "You will remain on the stealth force and you will fight to regain your honor. You may leave."

Shocked and slightly dazed they thanked her and disappeared. Byakuya couldn't believe everything he had just seen. He hasn't sure what to make of it but before he could wrap his mind around it he heard his name being called, "Byakuya, you can come out now."

Feeling more than a little apprehensive, he slid the door all the way back and walked forward. Yoruichi was now wearing her usual carefree smile, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's ok, Yoruichi-sama," said Byakuya.

Yoruichi, for the first time ever, glared at him, "Yoruichi-sama? What is this? I thought we were friends Bya-boo."

At the sound of that annoying nickname, everything went back to normal between them. Byakuya scowled at her, "What did I tell about that stupid nickname?"

"That you absolutely hate it," Yoruichi replied blithely. Byakuya sighed. In truth, he had never been happier to hear her say that ridiculous nickname. It meant she was still Yoruichi. He was surprised and annoyed that this mattered to him. Still, he had to admit, he was impressed. Now he understood a little better about how she had become captain.


	4. Burgundy part I

Hey readers!!! Sooo u know wat would make me soooooo happy??? Reviews yo!!!!! Plz review!!!! K thanks ur awesome.

Burgundy-the color of Byakuya's face after the 'incident'

Byakuya was currently not talking to her, due to a little incident to which Byakya, as usual, had completely overreacted to. In her defense, he had been trying to drown her. They had been training for about six months now which consisted of her beating the snot out of poor Bya-boo, said person then chasing her all over the _Seireitei_, and of course much teasing on her part during the beating and chasing. Obviously, not much had changed except Byakuya was now a little bit taller and a little bit faster, and Yoruichi's stash of stolen hair-ties included many more colorful ribbons.

"Where the hell are we going?" Byakuya's mood hadn't changed much either.

"You'll see, it'll be fun," replied Yoruichi cheerfully.

Byakuya groaned as he followed Yoruichi to wherever they were going. "I hate when you say that."

"Oh Bya-boo, you never want to have fun,"complained Yoruichi.

"What's fun for you is usually hell for me," grumbled Byakuya.

She rolled her eyes, "Why are you always so cynical?" It was a rhetorical question. Byakuya mumbled something unintelligible but Yoruichi could've sworn she heard "demon-cat" and "torture". She grinned wickedly.

Yoruichi was taking him to a special training ground her and Kisuke had created long ago back when they were still in the academy. She had never taken a student there before and to be honest, she wasn't exactly sure why she was taking Byakuya. But Byakuya was different from all her other students. There was just something so intriguing about the moody, dark-haired boy. It amused her to no end to make Byakuya ridiculously angry. She knew that no one else could bring out the fire in his eyes like she could. God, she was addicted to it. Everyone else only got to see the reserved, boringly polite Byakuya. But she knew just what buttons to push to make that aristocratic mask disappear to reveal the unrefined, explosive individual that hid beneath. She _loved_ that side of Byakuya and absolutely hated that stupid mask. The mask scared her. She was afraid that the longer Byakuya wore the mask, the more Byakuya would forget who he really was. She was afraid that the mask would become Byakuya forever and the real Byakuya, her Byakuya, would disappear. She refused to let that happen.

Ten minutes later they made it to the barrier that hid the secret training ground. Of course, Byakuya had no idea what he was looking and just stared around dismally looking annoyed. "Why did we stop?" he demanded.

She smirked, "Because we're here, Bya-boo. Can't you see it?"

"Quit playin' around demon-cat. We're in the middle of nowhere. I thought you said this place was special," complained Byakuya.

Yoruichi sighed and for once was serious, "You should never underestimate an opponent by how they appear. That could get you killed."

He stared at her, thrown by the seriousness of her tone, "We aren't talking about an opponent here. We're talking about a nonexistent training ground."

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Oh really?" Summoning her reitsu she touched the barrier and broke the seal. "Had you walked into this barrier you would've been knocked unconscious," she told him gravely. "Your opponent isn't always a person, an unknown enemy. Sometimes it's on object, an idea, a friend, sometimes even yourself."

Byakuya continued to stare at her then at the rocky training ground that had suddenly appeared. He couldn't believe this was coming from the woman who thought stuffing her face and teasing him were the highlights of her day. _Damn,_ he thought, _this demon-cat is always throwing me off. I finally think I got her figured out and wham! She throws this at me_. He shook his head at her, "Ok, fine, I guess you're right," it killed him to say that.

Immediately, Yoruichi's trademark grin was back, "Did little Bya-boo actually agree with me? I think hell just froze over."

He scowled and walked past her, "This is a one-time phenomenon. You better enjoy it."

"Oh I will, Bya-boo," relished Yoruichi, "You are never going to hear the end of it."


	5. Burgundy part II

Hey people! I know y'all are reading cuz I see the stats and y'all aint reviewing!!! wats up with that? soooo PLEASE REVIEW!!! k thanks

I don't own bleach, I wish I was that genius

Burgundy part II

They began they're usual warm-ups with hand-to-hand combat. Byakuya had just begun learning hand-to-hand combat with her and although he had made extreme progress, he was no match for Yoruichi. Today's warm-up was a little different however. While Yoruichi directed a knife-edge to his throat (which he somehow managed to block) and proceeded to sweep his legs out from under him she inserted comments such as, "Wouldn't you _agree _that my form is the best in all the 13 court guard squads?" and "Please, you can't possibly touch me with a move that weak, am I right?" The taunts were endless, which made Byakuya mad. And when he got mad he either fought better or he fought worse. Today he fought worse. By the time they had moved on to sword training he had large bump on his forehead and innumerous cuts and bruises.

Yoruichi paused her taunting for a minute to frown at him, "What's with you Bya-boo? You're not usually _this_ bad!"

Byakuya was panting but he still managed to glare at her, "Shut up, demon-cat!"

She rolled her eyes, "You're worse than Kisuke when he loses."

Byakuya gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his sword. Maybe it was his horrible mood or the lump on his head, but the mention of Kisuke made his blood boil. She had mentioned him plenty times before and of course he had met the strange man. He knew they were best friends, perhaps more as some people suspected and this had never bothered him. Why would it? But knowing that they had created this place together and that they had their own secret…for some reason he didn't like it. Unfortunately, while he was lost in his thoughts he had forgotten that he was supposed to be sparring with Yoruichi and nearly got his hand cut off.

"Hey watch it!" he shouted angrily at her although he knew it was entirely his fault- he should have been paying attention.

She frowned disapprovingly at him, "What's wrong Byakuya? This is the worst I've ever seen you fight."

Byakuya stared at the ground, not sure how to respond. "It's just…I don't know," he mumbled. It really wasn't about the teasing-that was normal. Then, "Why did you show me this place?"

She looked at him surprised, "Well, I suppose it's because this place means a lot to me and I wanted to share it with you. I figured it'd be a great place for you to achieve Bankai." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "It's special you know, kind of like you, Bya-boo." She said it like it was common sense to think he was special.

He didn't know why, but there was a strange sort of constricting feeling around his heart. Special. He was _special_? His head swam. This was all too much to take in for one day. First she was deep and now he was special?

To his relief, Yoruichi suggested they take a break. "There's a hot spring over here so you can soak and relax." She started towards the spring but stopped when she realized Byakuya wasn't following her. "What's wrong, Bya-boo? Do you want to keep training?"

He shook his head, "Um no, that's not it. It's just um…" he started to blush.

She stared at him, confused, then laughed, "Oh no! I won't be relaxing. I'm a demon-cat remember? I hate water." This wasn't true but he didn't have to know that.

Byakuya visibly relaxed, "Ok, I guess that's fine."

Once Yoruichi had shown him the hot spring and had discreetly disappeared, Byakuya quickly stripped and lowered himself into the pool. He sighed wearily. He hadn't realized just how exhausted and sore he was. He leaned back against the warm rock and closed his eyes.

Ten minutes later he got a nagging feeling in the back of his brain. _What?_ He thought groggily. It took him a second to realize that Yoruichi was much too quiet. Yeah she had _said _she was giving him his privacy but he knew Yoruichi. She would never pass up a chance to annoy him.

He opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing. Everything was completely silent. Wait a minute. He sat up and looked over at the side of the pool, then swore loudly. His clothes were gone.


	6. Burgundy part III

Hey amzing readers hope you're liking it so far. plz review!!:)

I do not own bleach, I wish I was that frickin' awesome

Burgundy part III

"Give me my clothes back you demon-cat!" shouted Byakuya. He couldn't believe this. This was so typical of Yoruichi. She had set him up so perfectly he almost had to laugh. Almost. "Yoruichi!" he shouted again.

Deep, male laughter drifted out from behind a rock. As Byakuya glared in the direction of the rock a black cat stepped out from behind it with his shirt in its mouth.

"Come and get it," teased Yoruichi coyly. Yoruichi had had no intention of leaving Byakuya to relax peacefully. The minute Byakuya had closed his eyes Yoruichi had transformed into a cat, sneaked to the edge of the pool and stolen his clothes.

"Argh! No dammit! Give me my clothes back! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH STEALING MY STUFF?!" yelled Byakuya in frustration though he knew it wouldn't do any good. The stupid demon-cat had him cornered and there was little he could do unless by some miracle she decided to give back his clothes. Hollows and soul reapers would be best buddies before that ever happened.

Yoruichi just laughed, "Why would I want your stupid shirt? What good would it do me? Noooo I just love seeing the expression on your face. That was priceless!" And with that Yoruichi lost all self-restraint and rolled around on the ground laughing.

Byakuya was sorely tempted to jump out of the pool and wring Yoruichi's neck. But that would involve getting out of the pool which was NOT an option and he would lose the fight anyway. Even in her cat form she was faster and stronger than him.

He sighed and leaned back against the rock thinking hard. There was only one thing he could think of to do: nothing. Perhaps Yoruichi would get bored with taunting him from afar and then she would have to come closer. And then he would strike.

After Yoruichi's laughter had died down she glanced over at Byakuya. He had his back to her and appeared to be sulking. Yoruichi made a face. Sulking was no fun. She hadn't just carried out the best prank ever to be rewarded with sulking. It wasn't like Byakuya to sulk. Quietly she crept forward, planning to jump on his head. _That would _really_ send him over the edge_, she thought, grinning. But just as she got into arms reach of the pool Byakuya's hand shot out faster than she had ever seen him move, grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dunked her in the pool.

_Damn,_ she thought ruefully. _He got me_. She wriggled and scratched but Byakuya held on tightly. Well there was only one thing to do.

"Ha!" shouted Byakuya triumphantly, "This is for every stupid prank you've- AHHH!!!!!!!" And that's when Byakuya's face turned from red to purple to an interesting shade of burgundy.

A very wet and very naked Yoruichi stood in the middle of the pool rubbing the water out of her eyes and shaking her hair. "Dammit Byakuya I just did my hair yesterday." She noticed that Byakuya was looking kind of funny and making strangling noises. "Hey, what's your problem? I'm the one who's wet and needs to do her hair again."

Byakuya finally choked out, "Y-you're naked!"

She looked down at herself and gasped dramatically, "What? Oh no! How'd that happen?"

Byakuya turned away abruptly and Yoruichi laughed, "I'm just kidding Bya-boo." But he still wouldn't look at her. Sheesh what a prude. "Let me guess, you've never seen a naked woman before have you Bya-boo," Yoruichi smirked as she wrung out her short hair.

Byakuya was silent for a full 30 seconds before finally saying very slowly, "Turn…the fuck…around."

Yoruichi stopped wringing out her hair and stared at him, "Wha-"

"TURN THE FUCK AROUND I'M GETTING OUT!"

Yoruichi stared at Byakuya's back, her jaw nearly in the pool. He was _really_ pissed, "Relax Bya-"

"I SAID-"

"Ok, ok _damn_. I'm turning around," and for once in her life obediently did what she was told and turned huffily around.

She heard a splash as he lifted himself out of the pool. His bare feet hardly made a sound on the rocky ground but she found herself listening intently to his every move as he walked over to pick up clothes. "Byakuya you are seriously overreacting," Yoruichi tried to reason.

"Just shut it!" he growled. She listened as he pulled on his clothes, which gave her an interesting feeling. It was partially curiosity but mostly…something else. Anxiety? She felt slightly breathless and her heart was beating faster than usual. This annoyed her. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen a guy naked before along with…other stuff. She prided herself in not getting attached to guys or even being remotely affected by them. So why was this different?

Yoruichi shook away these disturbing thoughts away and crossed her arms, now pissed as well. "Can I get out now?" she asked petulantly.

"Fine, but don't follow me," he told her angrily. She could hear him picking up his sword now.

Sighing in relief, she whirled around, "Look Bya-" but he was already gone.


	7. Burnt Orange

Burnt Orange- The color of the sky at sunset.

A whole week had gone by and Byakuya still wasn't talking to her. He refused to go their training sessions and whenever she went to see him the servants would always tell her "Master Kuchiki" was out. Yoruichi hated being ignored more than anything. But somehow this was different. Kisuke often went days without talking to her but she always blew it off knowing that sooner or later he would forgive her and things would go back to normal. But with Byakuya she didn't have that sort of security and she was frustrated. For some reason the whole situation put her in a bad mood.

"It was just a stupid prank," growled Yoruichi after being turned away from the Kuchiki manor for the third time that week. "Could he really be that sensitive?" Whatever the reason was she was sick and tired of it. Byakuya couldn't avoid her forever and sooner or later she would corner him.

She got her opportunity the very next day. Byakuya was in his last year at the academy so Yoruichi decided to pounce, ahem, catch him when he was dismissed from class. She knew he took the same route home every day having followed him on numerous occasions, all for the sake of annoying him. Sure enough, as soon as his class was let out Byakuya began walking down the road that led to the Kuchiki manor.

"Byakuya!" He jumped nearly a foot in the air and stared wildly around. Yoruichi laughed and jumped out of the tree she had been hiding in. She had made sure to mask her reitsu so that Byakuya wouldn't know she was nearby.

"What the hell Yoru-"

"What the hell is my line," snapped Yoruichi angrily. "What the hell is your problem Byakuya? It was a stupid prank so get over it! It's been a whole week!"

Byakuya just glared at her then continued walking past her. Yoruichi wasn't through with him yet, "That's it? Come on Byakuya you can't tell you're that sensitive! I've done worse things to you!" This probably wasn't the best way to argue her case but Yoruichi was pissed and that wasn't how things were supposed to work between them. Byakuya was the one who was supposed to be pissed, which he was, but she was the one who was supposed carefree and in control.

Byakuya grunted and kept walking. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. Yoruichi of course followed him, "This is getting ridiculous Byakuya. You've been skipping out on our training sessions and that's not acceptable." Silence. "Come on Byakuya! This silent treatment thing is childish." More silence.

Yoruichi sighed, time to get dirty. "I really thought that the next head of the Kuchiki clan was above such petty things as silent treatments. And to think a stupid, little prank could tick him off that much to stoop so low. I'm disappointed in-"

"SHUT UP! What the hell do you know?" he whirled around his fists raised and eyes flashing.

She grinned, relieved, "Oh thank God! I was almost afraid that wouldn't work. Are we back to being friends now?"

Byakuya glowered at her, steam practically coming out of his ears, "NO WE ARE NOT FRIENDS NOW! WE WERE _NEVER _FRIENDS DEMON-CAT! SO JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Yoruichi stared at him, at a loss for words. She hadn't really anticipated this. Yeah, she had expected him to be angry but not like this. His words actually stung. She knew that she annoyed Byakuya, infuriated him to no end, but she had always thought they were at least friends. She was speechless…and _hurt. _ Why was she hurt?

"Fine," she murmured indifferently, "Tell your grandfather that your training is complete." Without another word she turned and walked away.

Byakuya stood frozen in place, shocked that those words had actually come out of his mouth. He knew Yoruichi well enough to know that for once, his words had hurt her. And this…unsettled him. He hadn't meant it. He didn't know why he had said those words; it was just that he was so confused.

Slowly he turned and continued walking but now in different direction, not really sure where he would go but he didn't really care. The whole week he had avoided Yoruichi not because he was mad at her, he was always mad at her, but because he couldn't get the incident out of his head and it was driving him crazy. He just couldn't look at her without thinking about the incident. It was so stupid and so embarrassing he wasn't really sure what to do. He closed and shook his head but nothing could dislodge the image of Yoruichi wet and _naked. _ He felt an unfamiliar swoop in his stomach.

"Argh!" he said aloud, "Stupid demon-cat! Even when you're not around you drive me insane!"

He dropped to ground and cradled his head in hands trying to figure out what to do. If he was completely and entirely honest with himself, he knew he did not want to lose Yoruichi as a friend. In fact, she was one of the few friends he had. But lately, something was different between them and it wasn't just the prank. He felt strange around her sometimes and _he couldn't understand it_.

_Byakuya, _a voice whispered in his head. It was Senbonzakura. _Tell me what's wrong. Your inner world is in turmoil. It's like it has been turned upside down._

_Nothing, don't worry about it, _lied Byakuya dully.

There was a pause then, _is it her again?_

Inwardly, Byakuya glared at Senbonzakura, _what are you talking about?_

Senbonzakura sighed audibly in his head, _yeah, it's her again. Maybe if you just accepted that you liked-_

"Shut up!" shouted Byakuya aloud, standing up defiantly. A few younger students who had been walking by stopped suddenly, thinking he had been talking to them. Byakuya glared at them unrepentantly. "I wasn't talking to you so keep walking," he told them coldly.

Scared and confused, they scurried past him anxious to be out the young Kuchiki's presence. "Was that Kuchiki-sama?" whispered one of the girls.

"Yeah, apparently he's even stranger than everyone says," whispered one of the boys in return.

Byakuya gritted his teeth but rumors were the least of his worries. He stared at the sky and thought hopelessly of what to do. The sinking sun had painted the sky a vivid, burnt orange. The sight distracted him for a moment from his present troubles and he marveled at the sunset.

_It's beautiful_, he thought wistfully.

_Almost as beautiful as Yoruichi_, commented Senbonzakura smugly.

Byakuya mentally glared him, _Yoruichi is _not _beautiful. _

Sigh. _Byakuya, you can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me. _

Annoyed, Byakuya stood up walked slowly back toward the manor. Even his zanpaktou was frustrating him.


	8. White

Hey lovely readers!!! So this chapter is a flashback to when Byakuya first met Yoruichi…which of course isn't a normal meeting…nothing ever is with Yoruichi. Anyway hope you like it and hope you're liking the story so far!

I do not own bleach…that would require crazy artistic skills that I do not have. Unfortunately.

White- the color of the scarf poor Byakuya was forced to wear to the Shihouin's banquet.

10-year-old Byakuya felt like he was going to suffocate. The ornate, white scarf that had been wrapped around his neck was strangling him. He tried to loosen it by tugging on it but the scarf was held fast by a silver brooch with the Kuchiki's insignia on it.

"Byakuya, please stop fidgeting," reprimanded his grandfather softly, "We're nearly there."

Byakuya sullenly did as he was told and muttered, "Sorry, Grandfather." He scowled at the ground. They were going to a banquet at the Shihouin's manor and Byakuya was not looking forward to it. He had been stuffed into a uncomfortable black robes, nearly strangled by a stupid scarf, then expected to behave politely at some stranger's boring banquet. It was so unfair.

The Shihouins were a noble family well-known for their fighting abilities and unmatched speed. The most famous Shihouin was a Yoruichi-fukutaicho of the Second Court Guard Squad and Special Ops. They called her the goddess of flash for she had the fastest shunpo in the whole Seireitei. Rumor had it that soon the current taicho of the Second Court Guard Squad would soon be retiring and there was no doubt that Yoruichi would assume the position. In fact, the only thing Byakuya was looking forward to at this banquet was the chance of meeting the famous goddess of flash.

When they arrived at Shihouin's manor Byakuya could not help but feel surprised. Their manor looked nothing like the Kuchiki manor. The Kuchiki manor was large with many closely-set rooms and intricate pathways. It was simply decorated and very sophisticated. The Shihouin's manor on the other hand, was _beautiful. _ The manor was made of clay and there were strange drawings on it that looked like some kind of calligraphy. Inside, the manor was spacious and open with high ceilings and beige floor tiles. All the rooms were decorated with art sculptures and paintings and magnificent rugs. Byakuya marveled at everything. It was so different from anything he had expectedo.

While his grandfather talked with the other guests, Byakuya quietly slipped away. Dinner was about to start soon but Byakuya avoided the dining room. He knew that once he was seated he wouldn't be allowed to explore the house or do anything fun for that matter. Making sure not to let any grown-ups spot him, he snuck up to the second floor to take a look around.

The rooms were just as beautiful as the ones on the first floor. Most of them were bedrooms with large, soft beds. Each bed was covered with a bedspread that had a unique and intricate design. At the end of the hall, Byakuya saw something that made his heart leap: a balcony. He rushed over to the balcony and leaned over edge. The sun had just set and night was rapidly reclaiming the sky. The stars were just coming out and a crescent moon was becoming brighter and more visible. By now, Byakuya had forgotten all about his suffocating scarf and even about the goddess of flash.

_Splech! _Something hit the back of Byakuya's head. "AHH! What the-" he whirled around angrily but no one was behind him. "Who's there?" he called out coldly. Even at ten-years-old he had already begun to perfect the cold, indifferent tone that he would soon be known for. The thing that had hit him turned out to be a rice ball. He kicked at it disdainfully.

Laughter drifted down to him from up above. Annoyed, Byakuya glanced up to see a dark-skinned woman with short, purple hair and wearing a midnight blue kimono with tiny silver stars on it. "Hey I know you," said the purpled-haired woman. "You're that Kuchiki kid."

Byakuya bristled, "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki and I will be the next head of the Kuchiki Clan. You should address me respe-" He was cut off by the woman's laughter.

"Oh wow! You are soooo adorable! What a cute little speech!" laughed the woman. "I see they already got you trained."

Byakuya just stared at her. Never in his life had someone dared to make fun of him like that. He was so angry he could hardly speak, "You-you insolent woman! How dare you-" But she was near tears by now.

"Oh you are too funny! Ima bout to fall off this roof!" giggled the woman.

He had had about enough of this. Byakuya hated being laughed at it and worse, he hated being treated like a kid. "STOP LAUGHING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?" The woman's laughter died away reluctantly.

"I was under the impression that I was talking to little Byakuya Kuchiki, the next head of the Kuchiki clan," said the woman in a surprisingly calm voice for someone who had nearly fallen off the roof laughing.

He glared up at her, "Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Yeah, pretty much," dismissed the woman airily, "Aren't you the least bit curious who I am?"

He snorted derisively, "Not really. You're just annoying girl looking stupid sitting on a roof."

She laughed, "Sitting on the roof is fun! You should try it some time."

"Why would I want to sit on a roof? What would be the point?" he scoffed, crossing his arms.

"You can see the whole Seireitei from here," she said with a grand sweep of her arm. Automatically, Byakuya looked out at the sky and the houses that lay before him bathed in moonlight.

"Yeah, I've never seen the Seireitei like this before," agreed Byakuya without thinking.

The purpled-haired woman kept looking out at the moonlit city, "You know Bya-boo, I think we're gonna be great friends."

Byakuya started suddenly, "_Friends?_ No way! And don't call me that!"

She grinned wolfishly down at him, "Aw, don't be like that Bya-boo." Predictably, Byakuya continued to glare at her.

Absentmindedly, she eyed the scarf wrapped around his neck with disapproval. It looked like it was choking him. _Poor kid_, she thought sympathetically, _what sort of parent wanted to strangle their son? _ Then, with a jolt, she remembered that he had no parents. They had died a year so after he had been born. Both his parents had been in the 13 Court Guard Squads and had died a hollow raid. She stared down at the boy glaring up at her and felt her heart twist. There wasn't much she could do for him- she couldn't bring his parents back from the dead. But there was one thing she could do.

Byakuya blinked. That was all the time it took for the woman to shunpo from the roof, steal his white scarf, and disappear into the darkness with a mocking laugh.

He stood there, speechless. _That woman just stole my scarf_, he thought in surprise, looking out over the balcony. Then, "YOU THIEF! GET BACK HERE! HOW DARE-"

"Yoruichi?" said a voice from him. Byakuya turned to see an elegant, older woman with the same purple hair and dark skin as the thief who'd just stolen his scarf.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought she would be here," the woman said to him with a sigh, "This is her favorite place in the whole house."

"Who are you looking for again?" asked Byakuya slowly, hoping he had heard her wrong.

"My daughter, Yoruichi. Have you seen her?" inquired the woman hopefully.

He stared open mouthed at the woman, "_The_ Yoruichi? Yoruichi-fukutaicho?"

The woman laughed, "Yes, that would be my daughter."

Once again, Byakuya was speechless. _This couldn't be true_, he thought helplessly, _that uncouth, disrespectful thief was _Yoruichi? That woman was the infamous goddess of flash? "That was Yoruichi?" he choked.

The woman looked at him curiously, "You've seen her?"

He nodded, dumbstruck, "She stole my scarf."

She sighed wearily, "Yes, that would be her. I'm terribly sorry. What are you doing here by the way? Dinner has already begun and you must be hungry. Come on, sooner or later Yoruichi will get hungry and come inside. I'll try to persuade her to return your scarf."

"That's ok," he said, surprising both himself and the woman, "I mean, yes I am hungry, but she can keep the dratted scarf. I hated it anyway."

She smiled, "If you wish. Well then, let us both go to dinner together, shall we?"

She held out her arm and Byakuya obediently placed his hand in the crook of her elbow, fuming as he did so. He had never been so disappointed in his life. He had so been looking forward to meeting the goddess of flash and look who it turned out to be- a thief who enjoyed mocking him.


	9. Gray part I

Hey lovely readers!!! Hope you've been enjoying the story so far especially the last update. Unfortunately, things are about to go bad so I'm afraid no more jokes for awhile:[ but don't worry-it'll still be loads of fun. Enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!!!

Gray part I

It had been over two weeks now and Byakuya was still not talking to Yoruichi. Although for the time being this had more to do with the fact that she was on a mission with Soi Fon then the fact that he was too embarrassed to face her. Life went on like it normally would with the exception of his usual lessons with Yoruichi of course.

He spent most of his time trying not to think about Yoruichi and their fight. Because when he did he always came to the annoying conclusion that it was stupid. It was an incredibly stupid fight over a stupid little prank that he had made even stupider by acting so stupid. In other words, things should have blown over by now but because of Byakuya's stupid stubbornness and embarrassment things were as bad as ever between them. Byakuya was almost glad Yoruichi was gone because at least that gave him an excuse not to talk to her. _I'll talk to her when she gets back_, he told himself. But Byakuya should have known by now, things never go as planned.

Byakuya was in class when he heard what had happened. The students were working in pairs to practice their sword fighting. Byakuya was paired up with Kaien Shiba, one of the few friends he had. Their skills had always been fairly evenly matched but lately Byakuya had gotten the upper hand.

"It's not fair," complained Kaien good-naturedly after Byakuya sent his sword flying for the third time in a row. "You've got one-on-one training with Yoruichi. The only training I've had is running from my sister."

Byakuya flinched at the name, "She's not my sensei anymore."

Kaien stared at him, in shock, "What happened? Did she steal one too many hair-ties?"

He shook his head, "No, more like one too many pranks."

"Ah, I see," smirked Kaien. He walked over to pick up the wooden sword that Byakuya had sent flying, "You know, I'd always got the impression you enjoyed it when Yoruichi teased you. Seriously, when you guys fought it was like you two had your own language or something. Kūkaku always thought there was something going on between-"

"There was nothing going on between us, Kaien!" said Byakuya through clenched teeth.

Kaien looked at his normal cool-headed friend, somewhat bemused, "Riiigght. If you say so."

Just then, a younger student rushed into the practice room, "Sensei! There's been a horrible hollow attack in the Rukon District! There's over a hundred hollows!"

Byakuya stared at the breathlesss girl. Rukon District? His mind felt numb and sluggish. _But…that's where Yoruichi and Soi Fon are. _

Their Sensei, a tall middle-aged man with dark hair, also stared at her in bewilderment at the girl, "B-but why? Why so many?"

The girl shook her head, "I don't know. But all classes are to be canceled and the students sent home."

He nodded slowly, "Do you know which court guard squad is being sent there now?"

"The Second Court Guard Squad is on their way," replied the girl. "Apparently their lieutenant and captain were in the area at the time."

"My God," he gasped, "They'll be crushed before their subordinates even leave the Sereitei."

"Byakuya. Byakuya! Hey are you ok? You don't look so great," Kaien jabbed Byakuya's shoulder.

Byakuya had turned deathly pale. He looked like someone had just hit him in the stomach. There was a strange roaring sound in his ears making it impossible to think. And worse, it seemed he had lost all control of his limbs. He couldn't move.

"Byakuya! Snap out of it! We gotta move, class has been dismissed." Byakuya stayed where he was, rooted to the spot, wooden sword still clutched in hands. The other students were whispering animatedly about this strange event as they walked out of class.

"Byakuya! Move, dammit! Yoruichi's gonna be fine," shouted Kaien in Byakuya's ear.

Byakuya jumped at the sound of Yoruichi's name and turned to stare wide-eyed at Kaien. "Wha-what?"

Kaien sighed and tugged the sword out of Byakuya's hand, "Just come on. Everyone's already left."

He was finally able to regain control of his legs and followed Kaien blindly out of the room. He kept hearing his sensei's words, _they'll be crushed, _over and over in his head.

Once they were outside, Kaien pulled Byakuya around to face him, "Look, you gotta pull yourself together Byakuya. She's going to be fine. She always is."

Byakuya stared at his friend, trying to make sense of everything. What the hell was going on? He felt sick and worried and angry all at the same time. It was making his head throb and felt like he was going to throw up. "You don't know that," he managed to choke out.

Kaien shook him, "This is the infamous goddess of flash, the Captain of the Second Court Guard Squad, and the only person I know who can eat 30 bowls of rice and chicken without exploding. _She's going to be fine. _Now get yourself together or I'll tell Yoruichi how you fell apart._"_

Byakuya glared at Kaien. Sometimes Kaien was as bad as Yoruichi. "You wouldn't."

Kaien smirked, "Watch me."

"If you tell Yoruichi-" growled Byakuya, fists clenched.

"Now that's more like it," grinned Kaien. "That's the Byakuya I know. Now come on let's get something to eat and wait for Yoruichi to come back with some grand story about how she kicked one hundred hollow's back to Hueco Mundo."

Kaien carefree attitude set Byakuya at ease. He breathed more easily, "Okay. Food sounds good."

Kaien grinned, "Let's try to beat Yoruichi's record. Think you can eat 30 bowls of rice and chicken."

Byakuya gave him a weak smile, "Not in a million years." He started heading in the direction of Yoruichi's favorite restaurant.

Kaien followed, but not before breathing a sigh of relief. Byakuya had bought it. The truth was, he wasn't at all sure if Yoruichi was gonna be ok. In fact, he was pretty sure she wouldn't be.


	10. Gray part II

Hey amazing readers! I know you've been waiting to hear what happened to Yoruichi and I hope the wait was worth it. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Gray part II

Byakuya and Kaien were so full they were nearly sick. "How does that demon-cat do it," moaned Kaien rubbing his stomach, "I can't believe she could eat 30 bowls of this. We barely made it halfway."

Byakuya leaned back against the wall. He was still worried about Yoruichi but food and Kaien's easy going disposition had improved his mood. His stomach was slowly unclenching and he did not feel nearly as sick. "I probably should go home now," he told his friend.

Kaien made a face and was about to retort something when suddenly the door blew open and a huge gust of wind swept through the tiny restaurant. Alarmed, Kaien and Byakuya rushed outside to see what was going on.

The sky, which upon their arrival at the restaurant had been a clear blue, was now an angry gray. Storm clouds rolled across the sky and lightening flickered in the distance. Kaien and Byakuya gaped at the storm stricken sky in utter amazement.

The owner of the restaurant came outside, swaying in the fierce wind. "This is no regular storm," he told Byakuya and Kaien darkly, "This here's a Devil's storm."

When they looked at him in confusion he explained, "A hollow's storm, from Hueco Mundo."

Byakuya studied the storm with growing apprehension. If the owner was right and it was a hollow storm then that meant it was coming from the Rukon District. Without even thinking he took off running.

"Byakuya! Where are you going?!" shouted Kaien, "What do you think you're doing?! It's storming!" But Byakuya didn't even look back. He just kept running.

Sighing, his friend started to run after him. Knowing Byakuya, in this state, he would do something rash and _very, very_ stupid. He had to go along to keep him out trouble.

It was no easy task keeping up with Byakuya. He'd already had a head start and his shunpo much faster than Kaien's thanks to years of lessons with Yoruichi. Kaien had to settle for keeping Byakuya in sight and shouting at him to slow down.

The storm was getting worse and worse- at least that's what it seemed like. Soon Kaien realized they were just getting closer to the heart of the storm. He was having a harder time being able to see Byakuya in the dim light and it seemed that despite the storm he was going even faster. Kaien was starting to get tired. This was the longest distance Kaien had ever run using his shunpo.

Byakuya on the other hand, had run five times the distance with Yoruichi so it didn't even faze him. In a strange, warped way, Byakuya was comforted by the run. He was chasing her again like he had done so many times, like nothing had changed in the past few weeks. Only this time, it wasn't for training or because she had once again ticked him off. It was because he was scared, more scared than he had ever been in his life. He was scared he wouldn't get there in time.

It wasn't until he had finally stopped at the edge of the Rukon District and was staring down at the city did he even realize Kaien had been following him. Kaien came to a stop next to him, panting and leaning over with his hands on his knees, "Dammit Byakuya, when did you get so fast? You're not even breathing hard!"

Byakuya stared at his friend in surprise, partly because of his sudden appearance and partly because of Kaien's shortness of breath. "This is nothing," he said curtly.

Both of them stared down at the mayhem before them. Hollows and Soul Reapers were fighting intensely all over the Rukon District. It was such chaos they could hardly make out who was winning and the storm was helping. "Do you see Yoruichi?" asked Bykuya anxiously, looking around desperately for her.

Kaien shook his head, "No but I can barely see anything as it is. We'll never find her in this mess." Frowning, Byakuya drew his Zanpakuto and shunpoed forward. "Byakuya wait! Ahh not again!" Groaning wearily, Kaien followed Byakuya. Byakuya was clearly not thinking straight the moment.

Yoruichi was not having a good day. What had started out as a fairly easy mission that should have only required two Soul Reapers had progressed into a full out battle. To top it off, a ferocious storm had begun and the wind and dim light had made it harder to see. She wasn't sure why so many hollows had gathered there but at the moment she was too busy to really give it some serious thought. Her squad had just arrived so it was definitely much more even but now she had to worry about protecting them. She shunpoed effortlessly between the hollows striking and dodging as she went. Hollows shrieked and dissolved in her wake.

Then suddenly she had to make a sharp right turn as a huge, lightening fast claw blocked her way. She leaped around to face her opponent and stopped in midair and gaped at it. It wasn't from fear or shock, it was just that it was _so_ ugly. It looked like a blown-up misshapen crab with razor sharp claws and too many eyes. It was almost funny. She wrinkled her nose at it and made a noise of disgust.

She was just about to strike when an unexpected noise made her heart stop and turn around. "Yoruichi!" It was her one mistake, but sometimes it only takes one. While she had noticed the claws she hadn't seen its long barbed tongue. She didn't notice that until it had pierced through her abdomen with a sickening squelching sound.

Byakuya stared in horror at the sight of Yoruichi speared like a fish on a hook. _No_, he thought wildly, _this is all my fault_! He leaped forward with his Zanpakuto raised and started hacking away at it.

Kaien had just dodged a particularly nasty hollow when he saw Byakuya maniacally attacking a hollow and, to his horror, Yoruichi speared on the end of its tongue. Feeling slightly sick and overwhelmed, he raced over to help them.

"Byakuya!" he yelled, "Fight like you know how to use a sword you idiot! Cut off the tongue! Cut it off dammit!" By some incredible miracle, Byakuya heard him over the din of the battle and the uncontrollable rage that had consumed.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" he shouted desperately. He had to shunpo out of the way of a massive claw but the deadly blossom petals sliced its tongue easily and cut through the hollow wherever they landed. Yoruichi dropped like a rock but Byakuya caught her carefully in his arms before she hit the ground and shunpoed her over to the edge of the Rukon district.

Kaien barely had time to register the rescue before it was over. All he had seen was hundreds of tiny petals and suddenly Yoruichi was free and safely in Byakuya's arms. "That was fast," muttered Kaien under his breath and shunpoed to where Byakuya knelt on the ground holding Yoruichi.

The tongue was still wriggling in her abdomen and Kaien felt nauseous. Yoruichi did not look good. She was unconscious, her eyes half-shut and her face a little green. She was completely covered in blood. "This isn't good Byakuya," murmured Kaien, ashen faced, "She's lost a lot of blood."

Byakuya didn't answer; instead he used his sword to cut away as much of the tongue as he could before pulling it out. More blood gushed out of the gaping wound in her abdomen but she did not open her eyes. Kaien decided to count that as a good thing because she would have been serious pain if she woke up.

"We have to get her back to the Seireitei," said Byakuya in a calm voice that surprised Kaien. He expected Byakuya to be freaking out like he had during class but he just looked more grown up. With a cool assurance that unsettled Kaien, he picked Yoruichi up again and shunpoed in the direction of the Seireitei leaving chaos behind.

Kaien watched him in amazement for a second before beginning to follow him. Kaien had a feeling that in the last few hours Byakuya had matured drastically.


	11. Yellow

Hey amzing readers!!! thank you so much for the reviews, it's very encouraging:) apparently people really liked the last chapter which is great! Sorry it took so long to get this out. The quarter just started and I'm tryna to get good grades this quarter so bare with me. Hope you like it and plz review!!!!

I do not own Bleach. I wish. That would be so cool.

Yellow-first thing Yoruichi saw when she woke up

The first thing Yoruichi felt as she slowly drifted into consciousness was the warm yellow sunlight that streamed through the open window pressing against . She felt the light wind tickling her skin and could smell the rain and fresh flowers. Yoruichi smiled lazily and did not open her eyes as she enjoyed the early morning peacefulness. For the moment she had forgotten about the recent battle, the barbed tongued monster, and about her devastating injuries. Five more glorious seconds of peace passed by before she made the mistake of trying to move and the spell was broken.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped at the pain, the memory of what had happened came rushing back and made the temporary seem like a wistful dream. Yoruichi cursed and gritted her teeth. "Damn hollow," she muttered, gingerly brushing the tight bandages wrapped around her abdomen. It was then that she noticed the raven-haired boy slumped against her bed, very much asleep.

Yoruichi stared at Byakuya in bewilderment and slight amusement. What was little Bya-boo doing here? He had been sitting in a low chair but now his head and arms were resting comfortably on her bed. _How adorable,_ thought Yoruichi sleepily. He looked so young and peaceful without his usual scowl and his long, black hair down his back. Yet at the same time, Yoruichi realized with a jolt, he had grown up on her. He was a young man now, handsome and almost taller than her.

As she studied him, she felt a strange sort of tightening in her chest. Without even thinking, she slowly, painfully, lifted her hand to touch a strand of his hair. A shiver ran down her back and she tried to comprehend what she was feeling. This was Byakuya, the stubborn, short-tempered boy she loved to tease. Only he wasn't a boy anymore. Tentatively, she ran her fingers through his long hair and gently stroked his pale face. She found that loved his hair, that she loved the smooth face beneath it. Shaking herself, she withdrew her hand back hastily. Did that mean she loved...no. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

Suddenly, the black haired boy she had just been contemplating woke up with a start. He looked around, confused, then saw that Yoruichi was grinning at him. "Yoruichi!" he looked positively faint with relief. "You're awake."

"Yes, sleepy head, I'm awake. Sore, disgruntled, dying of hunger, but awake. What are _you_ doing here? Were you _worried_ about me?" she teased light-heartedly.

Byakuya blushed but to her surprise did not try to deny it nor did he get angry. He just looked at her...like she was some fragile doll about to break. This made her feel uncomfortable. She could deal with angry, irrational Byakuya but she couldn't deal with him like this.

"Relax, Bya-boo I'm fine. I've been hurt worse." She thought that by calling him by the nickname he would snap out of it and snap at her.

Instead he paled. "Yoruichi, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." She stared at him, completely thrown.

"Your fault? What are you talking about? You don't have a barbed tongue that I don't know about do you? I'm pretty sure that hollow was the one who tried to kill me," she scoffed.

He shook his head, "I-I was there. I distracted you."

It took a second, but then Yoruichi remembered the voice she had heard while fighting the hollow. "That was you?" but of course it was him. The shock of hearing his voice had been enough for her to lose concentration and be speared with a barbed tongue. But she didn't think it was his fault. She brushed him off, "Don't worry about it Byakuya. It's not your fault. No one's to blame accept me. I was the idiot who got distracted."

Byakuya looked down at his hands and mumbled something indistinct. Yoruichi frowned and painfully, tried to lean forward to hear him better, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry...for earlier," he mumbled without looking at her, "I mean, for not talking to you after...what happened."

Yoruichi stared him, bemused, "Two apologies in one day? I believe you've set a record." Irritation flickered across Byakuya's face and Yoruichi felt relieved. He looked more like himself now. She smiled though and said, "Thank you Byakuya. I appreciate it. Now, are we friends again?"

He nodded solemnly and finally looked up her. "Will you continue being my sensei?"

Yoruichi thought this over, "You are nearly ready to join the 13 Court Guard Squad. I will continue teaching you until you have achieved Bankai. After that, you no longer need me." Byakuya stared at her, _Bankai?_ He felt a rush of excitement. Achieving Bankai was one of his goals. It meant everything to him. But no longer need Yoruichi, he wasn't sure agreed with her. Since he had first met her all those years ago she had become an reluctant but integrated part of his life. He realized now that she was probably the most important person in his life whether he liked it or not. And even though he didn't like it but he couldn't deny it anymore. Recent events had proved that his worst fear was something bad happening to Yoruichi.

Just then, the door opened and Unohana walked in. "Good morning Yoruichi I see you are awake. Oh my! Byakuya, did you sleep here all night?"

Byakuya blushed and nodded, not knowing what else to say. Yoruichi grinned, "Good morning Unohana-taicho. Thank you for patching me up, seems like I've been here way too many times."

Unohana gave her a stern look, "Yes I would agree. As much as I love seeing you Yoruichi, less frequent visits would be preferred. So, from now on, please try to stay safe."

Yoruichi shrank sheepishly beneath her covers, "Right, Unohana-taicho. I promise never to come back."

Unohana sniffed as she checked Yoruichi's bandages, "I'm a realist Yoruichi. I only hope for less frequent visits, not a miracle."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and smirked. Byakuya, deciding he had long overstayed his visit, stood up, "I should go home, my grandfather will be very displeased with me."

Yoruichi frowned, surprised at how much she didn't want him to leave, "You'll be back

later right?"

Byakuya nodded and Yoruichi thought she saw the ghost of a smile. "I'll come by later. Perhaps I'll bring Kaien as well. He was at the battle too you know."

Yoruichi raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? Did you drag him out?"

"No, more like he followed me," mused Byakuya, preparing to leave, "Now get some rest. I'll be back later." With another word he left.

Yoruichi sighed and leaned back onto her pillow, "You know, that was probably the most cordial encounter we've ever had. Unohana-taicho, I'm starving. Any chance I could get some food?""

Unohana-taicho pursed her lips and smoothed Yoruichi's covers, "Even mortally wounded you have an appetite unlike anyone I know. I'll have someone bring up some food."

Yoruichi smiled, "Thanks, Unohana-taicho."

As the day went by Yoruichi received many more visitors including Soi Fon and Kisuke. Soi Fon had gotten some minor injuries but was otherwise okay. Kisuke thought it was absolutely hilarious that a _hollow_ had messed her up so bad. "It wasn't even a Menos Grande," choked Kisuke in amusement. "What happened?"

Yoruichi glared and made a mental note to kick his butt next time they sparred, not that she didn't always kick his butt.

Soi Fon also glared at Kisuke, "Don't make fun of Yoruichi-sama. She's hurt and you should show her some respect."

Kisuke, even when he had served under Yoruichi and wasn't a captain himself, had never shown anyone the proper respect. "Don't worry about Yoruichi so much, Soi Fon. I've given her worse injuries."

Soi Fon rolled her eyes at him and muttered, "You wish," under her breath. Kisuke pretended not to hear her.

"So what happened, Yoruichi? I never expected to see you bested by a hollow,"

commented Kisuke, absentmindedly rubbing his chin.

Yoruichi squirmed uncomfortably, "It was so ugly I got distracted."

Kisuke laughed but Soi Fon studied her suspiciously. She knew Yoruichi well enough to know that Yoruichi was lying, although she couldn't think why. Perhaps Yoruichi was embarrassed. This was her first defeat Soi Fon had ever witnessed. It seemed reasonable that Yoruichi would be embarrassed but Soi Fon wasn't satisfied with that explanation. There was also something else that was bothering Soi Fon: how exactly had Yoruichi gotten back to the Seireitei so fast? When she had disappeared off from the battle Soi Fon had feared the worst, only to find out she was already being taken care of by Squad 4. Soi Fon decided it was time to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
